Patent Literature 1 discloses a connector-equipped electrical wire provided with an electrical wire, a connector connected to an end portion of the electrical wire, and a sheathing member covering a gap between the connector and the electrical wire. The sheathing member is configured by a member in which an ultraviolet curable adhesive tape, which has a two-layer structure having an adhesive agent and a base body made of a tape-like ultraviolet curable resin, is wrapped over a portion spanning from the connector to the electrical wire with the adhesive agent facing inward, and is then cured.